sweet poison
by Master 2.o
Summary: **squeal to immortal blood factory** shadow finds out to much of a good thing could become a bad thing. now he is stuck under the care of the person who put him that way. what will happen? (shadamy)
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Poison

Shadow's POV

Blood never tasted so good. Well it could taste better, but if you've haven't eaten all day it's like drinking heaven.

Maybe one day I'll try real food. Or whatever the hell that stuff Rose usual eats. Speaking of Rose and food… I _did_ promise that I would come back for desert.

As if she still standing there waiting for me to drain her life away. I must admit Rose has gotten me hooked, but something's not right.

Her blood is TO perfect. I looked down at the dead teens. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like Rose.

_Flash back_

A tired pink hoglet stocked home after her long day of work. Her feet dragged on the side walk as she let out a monstrous yawn.

Little did she know something preyed on her in the shadows, or someone?

Amy stopped in her tracks as she heard the bushes behind her rattle. She instantly turned around, piko piko hammer in hand and ready to strike.

She shivered at hearing a cold laugh. The color drained from her face, when a shadow cast itself upon her.

She gulped loudly and slowly turned around. She opened her eyes slowly revealing frightened by what she might she.

A sigh of relief passed her lips as she broke the ice.

"Shadow, please don't scare me like that!" she cried releasing the tension on her piko piko hammer.

"Sorry to frighten you Rose," he said getting closer to her "but you have something that I want."

Amy, being thoroughly confused, only could raise an eye brow at him.

"What do I have that you would want?"

Shadow smirked and in less than a second he had her pinned against the brick wall.

Hard.

Amy winced in pain. Shadow wasted no time barring his muzzle in her neck breathing in her sent deeply.

"Sha-Shadow?"

Shadow only shushed her by kissing her roughly. She tried to squirm away but Shadow would have no of it!

He pinned her hand her hands to the wall making it difficult for her to move away from him.

Shadow pulled away and answered her.

"Your blood."

_End of flash back_

Shadow shook his head at the memory. He walked away form the teens

"hmm, another mystery for G.U.N to solve I guess."

He started to walk towards Amy's house to claim his 'dessert'. A sudden burst of pain filled his temples as he stopped walking.

Holding his head gingerly, he took a knee in the grass waiting for the pain to clear.

All went black as he fell into the grassy area below.

* * *

**yay first chapter of the squeal! **

**~master's touch1095**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's POV

A groan left my lips as I opened my eyes. A headache still graced me with its  
present. My eyes snapped open at the sickly sweet smell the had found its way up my nose.

"Rose..." I breathed out.

I looked down to see the pink couch I was placed on. Holding my hand to my head to sooth the pain I looked around her home.

Eh, it was nice, to much pink if you ask me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples again.

"Oh, Shadow? You're awake! How do you feel?" a soft voice called form down the stairs.

I looked to her. I could tell that Rose had just bathed, for her quills glisten. She walked in front of me and kneeled.

"Fine"

I hunched over and placed my head in my hands meting her gaze.

"Are you sure? When I found you, you were passed out, what happened ,Shadow?"

I took a jagged breath in. Being this close to something I can't have is hard for me to control.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Amy sighed, she should know that getting information out of me was hardest thing to do.

"Shadow I know that you aren't an open person, but could you at least make it a little easy?"

Her pleas fell on deaths door and she knew it.

"No" I smirked.

The look on her face just proved that I ticked her off to no end. Her face flushed red just to back up that she was pissed. She sighed letting it go.

Shocker, Rose has never been one to...control her temper. I am slightly sad I considered her temper a bit of a turn on.

"I'm guessing you are hungry? You have been out for the past out for about a day now."

I smirked again until I saw her head to the closet pulling out a bag half way full of red liquid.

Amy works at the Station Square Hospital, and collects the left over blood that they usually throw out.

Don't get me wrong I'm grateful but when it comes to preference only one blood types satisfies me.

"Thank you."

She smiled brightly at me.

"You are so very welcome!"

My fangs pricked lightly into the plastic bag, sucking out all of its contents. Once done I crumbled the bag in my hands about to head for the kitchen.

"Oh, would you like me to throw that away for you?" Amy ask, standing up also.

I frowned. I know she only trying to be nice. But she should know that I don't like being babied.

"Rose I'm fin-"

I fell to my knees holding my head. My hears pounded as I heard Amy dash over to where I was.

"Shadow!?"

The pain was to much to bear. I couldn't even speak.

"Shadow I'm going to take you to the Hospital, OK? Shadow? Shadow!"

Her panic words faded into mush as my world blacked out.

* * *

**There ya go! **

**Comment you awesome readers!**

**~Master's touch1096**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

Oh, poor Shadow. Yeah, he may scare the crap out of me but I don't want to see him in the state he is in now. Now that my mind is finally calming down maybe taking him to the hospital wasn't such a great idea.

How would they know how to treat a vampire? Heck, they don't even know that he is a vampire.

I couldn't tell them that any way. Shadow would become a experiment all over again!

I just want to know that he will be okay. He might be the 'Ultimate life form' but that doesn't make him any less mobian.

Though he would most likely get a chuckle about what the doctors said when we got here.

FLASH BACK

A panicked Amy waited in the ICU's waiting room. She eyes bolted to the door waiting for a doctor to come out and tel her what was going on.

"Amelia Rose?" a nurse called out, from the other side of the room.

Amy jumped up to claim that that was indeed herself.

"Yes? Where is Shadow? Is he okay? What happened?"

The nurse was overwhelmed by all of Amy's questions. Amy paused and apologized after noticing this. The nurse laughed nervously.

"It is okay, you care for him a lot I'm guessing?"

Amy blushed a little and nodded.

"I just wanna make sure his will be okay." Amy said softly.

The nurse giggled and nodded. Only seconds in, and the doctor busted through the door frantically.

"Miss Rose! I-I think that, Shadow is...dead."

Amy's heart stopped. Dead? Shadow? Impossible! Amy calmed herself and giggled at how silly she was. Shadow was already dead! Her giggles turned into a laugh.

The nurse and doctor looked at her like she was a mad women. This wasn't how people usually acted when he said there loved one was dead.

When Amy stopped she realized now she had to lie herself out of this one.

END OF FLASH BACK

Also explaining his fangs wasn't so easy either.

(end of Amy's POV)

Amy closed her eyes lightly blocking out all of the bright light and beeping monitors and just focused on shadows deep breathing.

She jumped at the sounds of shuffling coming from the bed. She looked to see Shadow awaking from his slumber.

She smiled and tried to keep herself from bombing him with questions.

He sat up and rubbed his head, and then glanced at Amy.

"How do you feel?" Amy asked softly trying not to agate his headache. He closed his eyes and leaned back ing the bed again folding his arm.

"Fine."

Amy crinkled her nose at his response, but she wasn't shocked. Though what he said next did catch her off her game.

"You smell strongly of another man, why?" Amy paused chocking on her spit a little and locked directly at Shadow.

"Wha- what?" Amy said offend. Shadow narrowed his eyes at her.

"I do not like to repeat myself Rose."

Amy narrowed her eyes also, meeting Shadow's gazed perfectly, but the staring contest soon end when the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Shadow! Your awake, good. I just need to talk to Miss Rose, in private, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. Anything you can say to her you can't damn sure say to me."

The doctor, a little surprised, cleared his throat And continued to speak.

"Very well then, Miss Rose, so far we have found nothing wrong with Shadow so far. He seems to be heathy he might have just had a pins and needles spell. Every one does."

The doctor stopped at felling Shadow's glare get more intense every time he got closer to Amy.

"And since your are a lissanced nurse yourself. I'll just send him home on your care, alright?"

Amy nodded

"Yeah, alright." Amy said lost in thought at this point.

"Jolly good! I'll get the release forms for you two t go home." the doctor said leaving.

This was going to be interesting. And with Shadow's new possessive attitude? Yeah, very interesting

.

* * *

That is all people

COMMENT YOU AWESOME READERS

~Masters touch1095


End file.
